


Playing Games

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco visit a muggle pub, and Draco attempts to play darts.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Another one for PollyWeasley. Yep, I didn't manage all the ideas you gave me, but I'll write Draco singing Karaoke next week. 
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 fic, and uses the following prompts:  
> 1\. Target. 2. Cope. 3. Song.

“For the love of _Merlin_ , Potter. What ever possessed you to think I’d have played darts before?” 

Draco eyed the grubby walls of the _Duke of Sherwood_ sceptically. “Father couldn’t have coped with the shame had I have even _thought_ about playing muggle games. I’m more of a Wizarding chess type of man. Gobstones. Quidditch. … I’m not even sure I’ve even frequented an establishment like this before.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. Draco was always nervous in the muggle world, but seemed doubly so in the disreputable confines of Harry’s local pub. This wasn’t their first muggle date. In their six month relationship Harry and Draco had eaten lavish meals at Epicure, a five-star restaurant, and been to any number of wine-bars with obscenely named cocktails. 

But this was the very first time Draco had willingly met Harry in a sticky, scruffy pub, where the songs blared from a jukebox. The fact that Draco had voluntarily chosen to leave his comfort zone meant the world to Harry, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Malfoy a little. That was all part of the fun. 

“A clever man like you shouldn’t have any problem with darts Draco,” Harry said, lining his body up with Draco’s own. He pushed his chest parallel with Draco’s back, crowding in closely so there was no space left between them. Harry guided Draco’s arm into position. 

“ _Such_ a stiff posture,” Harry whispered in his ear. “Eyes on the target. And don’t you bloody _charm_ it. I’ll know Draco.”

Draco threw the dart, and didn’t use the merest hint of magic. It went a little wide, but it still hit the board, and Harry felt absurdly proud. “We’ll make a champion of you yet, love,” he remarked with a smile. 

“I sincerely doubt it, Harry. I prefer sports that leave you a little breathless.” 

That comment certainly got Harry’s attention. “If there were other games you wanted to play, Draco, you only needed to mention them. I think you’ve mastered darts.” Harry knotted his fingers though Draco’s own, and they made their way to the bathroom. 

Suddenly Side-Apparition home suddenly felt like a far better use of their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
